Last Night On Earth
by Zenamydog
Summary: If it was your last night on earth, what would you do? Warning: Mild slash and possible spoilers for season finale'


**Title:** Last Night On Earth. 1/1  
**Author:** **zenamydog**  
**Rating:** PG-13+  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for season 5. Including possible concepts for the season finale'. Angst like… oh yeah!  
**Beta:** **jdsampson** and **winchesterxgirl**  
**Word Count:** 1,480  
**Disclaimer:** Man, if I owned these boys… I'd break them and put them back together a lot more often. *winks*

**Summary:** If it was your last night on earth, how would you spend it?

The hotel wasn't like the ones before, it was nice, at least three and a half stars and surprisingly, even the air-con worked.

Dean moved through the door first and dumped his bag on the bed closest to the door as always.

Sam followed him in and sat down, toeing off his shoes. "So," he said and looked across at Dean, who was already opening the bottle of Jack. "What's the plan?"

Dean turned and frowned and it was enough for Sam to know that Dean had misunderstood. "No… I mean, for tonight. We might not be here tomorrow, so…"

Dean smirked and took a long gulp of the whisky from the glass he'd poured it into. "Are you giving me the last night on earth speech, Sammy?"

It was Sam's turn to frown this time. "No," he said, his cheeks flushing slightly. He stood from the bed and moved across the room, grabbed one of the glasses from the sink and held it out for Dean to fill.

Dean chuckled and gave him a small wink. "Well if we're not going to get laid on our last night on earth. We may as well get totally and thoroughly wasted."

Sam nodded slightly and threw back the contents of his glass. He scrunched his eyes against the burn in his throat. "Sounds like a plan."

Everything was in place and they were just outside of Detroit. Tomorrow they would trap the devil and maybe… probably, die in the process, but that was tomorrow.

They'd downed the bottle of Jack, watching reruns of Mission Impossible. The old ones with Martin Landau and Barbara Bain. They were the best, Dean had informed him. Not like the new crap they had tried years later.

They were both pretty buzzed when Dean made his way to the duffle and pulled out a bottle of Tequila.

"Wow," Sam said, a little surprised. "You weren't kidding."

"Nope," Dean agreed as he struggled to open the bottle's lid. He cheeks puffed out and his knuckles went white in the effort.

"Here," Sam said, he reached forward and tried to swipe the bottle from his brother's hand.

Dean was too quick of course and easily avoided Sam's reach, turning sideways. "I can do it. Don't be so impatient." He twisted, but it didn't seem to want to turn. "Damn it."

The indignant look on Dean's face made Sam smile. "Okay… I mean it's not like we're on a countdown or anything. I'm only gonna die tomorrow."

Dean's eyes darted to his. They were wide and glassy and he stopped trying to open the stupid bottle. They locked onto him. One, two, three long beats of silence and Sam regretted his words, even if they were true.

They had settled on the plan. They had the four horseman's rings and with Castiel's help, they hoped Sam would be strong enough to force Lucifer back into the pit and quick enough, to get out himself. It was a long shot and they both knew it, but reluctantly, very reluctantly, they had all agreed. It was their only shot.

"Come on!" Dean said angrily as he looked away from Sam and turned his attention back to the bottle in his hand. It shifted this time and with another twist, Dean faked a triumphant smile. "See, there ya go, Sammy. Determination wins every time." Dean reached for his glass.

Sam hadn't stopped looking at Dean, had hardly blinked. "Do you think determination will win out tomorrow?"

Dean shot him a glance and there was an answer and a warning in his eyes. _No I don't, so I don't want to talk about it._ He leaned across from the bed to fill Sam's glass.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The buzz from the bottle of Tequila, had them both legless, quite literally. They each lay on their respective beds and stared at the pale white ceiling.

"I might say yes if it looks like you can't get back," Dean said out of the blue and Sam looked across at him.

The room was only lit with a small night lamp and it threw shadows across his brother's face, so Sam couldn't really see his expression. "Dean," Sam warned. "There's no point us both going down, if it doesn't work."

Dean nodded slightly and took in an audible breath. "I'm gonna want to say yes the moment that son-of-a-bitch takes hold of you."

Sam sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "This isn't going to work if Michael gets involved."

"Yeah, well, it might not work anyhow." Dean looked over at him, but didn't sit up.

"Dean." Sam's tone was sharper than he'd intended. "This is a hell of a time to get cold feet. We agreed. Once I get him in the cage, if Castiel's talisman and my willpower don't work. You've got to close the cage and bury us both."

"Yeah," Dean huffed out.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, okay, okay." Dean sat up and turned to face Sam.

"There's only one reason for you to say yes, Dean and that's if Lucifer gets out before we can lock him down. Michael's our last resort."

"I said okay!" Dean said sharply and raked his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and Sam could see the glint of a small tear leaking from the side of his eye. "It's not you that has to watch, Sam. It's not you that has to bury your brother alive."

"You don't have any faith in me at all do you?" Sam was offended, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "I'm strong enough, Dean, I swear and with the talisman I'll have the edge and---,"

"In theory, Sam!" Dean stood from the bed and paced a few steps so his back was to his brother. "We don't even know if the talisman will work. Lucifer may read your thoughts and know exactly what we've got planned." Dean turned to face him. "And even if the talisman does work with that. What if it's not enough to help get him out of you?" Dean's face drained of color. "Bobby was right. He wrestled control back from some low level lackey demon. Not… not Satan himself."

"So you don't think I'm strong enough," Sam said accusingly.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Sam moved to stand directly in front of his brother and held his gaze. "You don't believe I can do it. What I don't get, is why now?" Sam turned his head and glanced at the clock. "It's three o'clock in the fucking morning, Dean. Why agree and plan all these weeks and suddenly…" Sam took in a frustrated breath. "Dean," he softened his tone. "This is our… the whole world's only chance."

"I know." Dean turned his face away and Sam could see the unbidden tears sliding down his face. "But you're not the one who has to watch." He turned his head back and met Sam's eyes. "This really is our last night on earth."

The lines in Sam's brow straightened. "I need to know you'll do it, Dean. I need to know you'll close the cage, even if I don't get out in time. Otherwise…" Sam sighed. "What's the point?"

They stood for a long time, until finally Dean nodded. "It won't be for nothing, Sam. You have my word on that."

"Really?"

Dean swallowed hard. "I promise."

Sam nodded this time and broke their contact, returning to sit on his bed. Dean retreated to the bathroom and Sam stared at the closed door. He knew his brother would do the right thing, when push shoved. He also knew that if he didn't make it, Dean wouldn't be far behind him.

Dean returned a few minutes later and crawled back into bed and they both resumed staring at the shadows on the ceiling.

"So I guess we're pretty sober now, huh?" Sam said.

"I guess."

"And there nothing left in the tequila bottle, huh?"

Dean didn't say anything, just turned his head to look at Sam.

"Just thinking," Sam said rather coyly. It had been years and it had only happened the once, but… "If there's nothing left to get wasted on then the only other option is…" He trailed off and watched for Dean's reaction.

Dean turned over to face him fully. His voice was soft and without a hint of teasing. "Are you giving me the last night on earth speech, Sam?"

Sam smiled nervously. "Yeah… I think I am."

The last thing Sam remembered was feeling his bed dip.

**The End**

**AN:** Well guys, I think I am getting back into the swing of things. Do you agree? Please let me know if you like? *Hugs* Z xx

PR: wait... I: wait... L: wait... LD: wait... I: wait...wait... Rank: wait... Traffic: wait... Price: wait... C: wait...


End file.
